


Jealousy

by Vixen_Argentum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Argentum/pseuds/Vixen_Argentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this story is simple:  Levi is jealous of the dildo he finds in Eren's drawer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivaillepls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaillepls/gifts).



This is set in a university laboratory AU where Eren is an undergraduate student and Levi is a grad student research assistant.  Eren has spent many a night over at Levi’s apartment.  This is Levi’s first time staying over at Eren’s.  (I like this AU, I may do more in it)

Requester:  eren-corporal-rivaille (tumblr)/rivaillepls (AO3)  
The prompt for this story is simple:  Levi is jealous of the dildo he finds in Eren's drawer

xXx

“Since when have you had class this early in the morning on Fridays?” Levi growled.

He was not pleased with the bright sun shining in his face.  Eren had opened the blinds and was rapidly getting dressed by the intruding sunlight.

“Uh, since always.  Usually when I’m over at your pad, I skip.  I can get all the notes for his class online anyways so it doesn’t really matter if I go.”  Eren shrugged.

“But of all days, why the fuck would you go today?”  Levi pulled a pillow over his eyes.  “Damn it!”

“I’ve got an exam.  It’s over those books that I’ve been reading in the corner while you’ve been crunching your thesis data.” 

Eren lifted the pillow just enough so that just Levi’s lips were showing.  He ran a finger over them, which earned him a heavy breath.

“Don’t worry,” said Eren.  “It’s only a 50 minute class.  I’ll be back before you know it.  You can sleep the whole time.”

Eren didn’t know how Levi managed to do it blind, but he had grabbed the collar of Eren’s shirt and was pulling him down.  Eren fell into the kiss, feeling the taste of Levi against his tongue.

“For luck?”  said Eren.

“Yeah.  Something like that,” said Levi as he let go.

“All right.  I’ll see you soon.  I promise,” said Eren.  “Bye!”

Levi listened to Eren shut the door to his room behind him, god forbid Levi ran into his roommate, Jean, after the unholy noises that would have come out of their room last night.  The footsteps disappeared across the living room and the front door slammed itself shut.

Levi was already up.  There was no point in trying to fall back asleep only to be jostled back awake when Eren came home.  He threw the pillow against the door with a loud thunk.  Levi surveyed Eren’s room.  He’d been over to Eren’s apartment a few times, but this was his first time in his bedroom.  Honestly, it was just as he had expected it—the closet door hung open with his clothing hung haphazardly.  His desk was overloaded with textbooks and binders filled with coursepacks and lecture notes.

Levi’s gaze moved over to the nightstand next to the bed.  The top drawer was jostled open, probably from the nightstand being hit by the mattress so many times last night.  He pulled it the rest of the way, noticing something hiding in the back.

Levi pulled out a sizable rubber dildo, midnight blue and translucent, with little knobs on the shaft and a serpentine head.  Levi couldn’t help but blush a bit and what was this other feeling?  Anger mixed with shame?  He rolled it between his fingers.  It was in the nightstand so that meant that Eren used it, didn’t it?  How many times had it been up Eren’s ass compared to him?  Did he use it if he was unsatisfied with the job that Levi had done?

Levi slicked his hand with his tongue and took his own cock in hand, rubbing it until he was hard.  He grabbed the dildo comparing the shape and size.  The dildo had a greater length but a smaller girth, but did that extra half inch matter?  His cock had a steeper curve to it and more give than the harder rubber.  Was this really more of what Eren wanted?

The bottom of the dildo had a suction cup attachment, and Levi played with the rubber disk.  So Eren liked to fuck himself, did he?  He closed his eyes and imagined Eren’s face flushed with arousal as he rode the blue dildo.  Fuck, he was getting harder.

He eyed the tube of lube on top of the nightstand and looked back at the dildo.  He had to know what it was that Eren was after.  He was not going to lose to a phallic piece of rubber.

Leaving a trail of clothes to the bathroom, Levi coated the dildo in a thick layer of lube and stuck the dildo on the side of the wall over the bathtub.  He squirted out some more onto his hand and he fingered his ass, loosening up the tight muscles.  It had been a while since he had bottomed; it was a little early in his relationship with Eren and he hadn’t yet told him that he liked to switch.

He leaned back on the dildo, feeling the head kiss his entrance.  Slowly, he eased back, his muscles stretching to accommodate it.  He made a little noise in the back of his throat each time he hit one of the little knobs.  Soon, he had slid all the way back, his ass touching the end.  He breathed deeply and grabbed the edge of the bathtub.

Little by little at first, he started to move back and forth using the tub for leverage.  Now loosened up, he plunged it into him, striking against his prostate and he cried out a little with each swipe.  His breathing grew harsher and harsher still as he continued fucking himself deeper and harder.  It felt so good.  He didn’t care anymore that someone could probably hear him through the walls.  He twisted his hips as he rode up and down, feeling the textures change over his most sensitive flesh.

He continued to ride the dildo, fucking slow, fucking fast, trying to hit his golden rhythm.  He made circles with his ass and ground the curve of the shaft against his body.  Levi really had to commend Eren on his choice; this was a really well made toy.  Maybe one day he and Eren could use this toy on each other.

“Eren!”  He cried out.  “Oh fuck!  Eren.”  He imagined the boy’s face, the feeling of his lips and tongue, roaming hands.

“Eren…”  He had only held Eren’s cock in his hands and taken it in his mouth.  If this rubber cock wasn’t like his own, was it more like Eren?  His mind submerged itself in images of Eren entering him from behind and fucking him senseless.  His cheeks grew hot in fantasy.

“Uh, Levi?”

Coming back from floating in that imaginative  ether, Levi looked up to see Eren standing in his bedroom at the bathroom doorway.  Levi’s already flushed face blushed a deeper color.

“I thought you had an exam,” said Levi, painfully aware of the dildo up his ass.  He was backed all the way up into it.

“I did,” said Eren.  “It was easy and all multiple choice, so I finished it in ten minutes.”

Eren walked up to Levi and took his face in his hands.  “You looked so hot just then, fucking yourself, saying my name.”

“Why,” said Levi darkly.  “Are you jealous?”

Eren cocked his head.  “Jealous of what.  A dildo?”  He fingered around Levi’s stretched hole which made Levi clench down on the toy.  “Nah, I should be thanking it for getting you ready for me.”

“How long have you been watching?”  Levi looked off to the side.  He slowly pulled himself off of the shaft, tension released as he pulled himself over the head.

“Not that long, but judging by Jean’s expression outside, you’ve been at it for a while?”  Eren smiled.  He ripped off his shirt, slid out of his pants and stepped out of his underwear.  “Besides, you were making me so hard just listening to you and watching you.”

“You want to finish what you started?” said Levi.

“What I started?”  said Eren.  “You’re the one fucking yourself with the dong on the wall.”

Eren guided Levi in front of him on his knees.  The tile was cold and hard, but neither one of them cared.  Eren tested the stretch of Levi’s ass with his fingers, first one, then two scissored about.  Levi hitched in a breath when he plunged three in deep.

“Wow, I’ve never been in here,” Eren whispered in his ear as he stroked him inside.  “Is it okay?”

Levi was growing tired of the teasing.  “What the fuck is wrong with you, kid?  Just do it!”

Eren positioned himself gently at the entrance and then shoved in with as much force as he could manage.  Levi cried out, which earned him a kiss on the back of his neck.  Eren possessively gripped Levi’s hips both pulling and thrusting into a rhythm with his body.  The slimy, rhythmic slap of lube on skin was intermixed with moans from both parties.

Levi pushed back against each thrust, his eyes seeing white each time Eren hit that special spot deep inside of him.  Everywhere in him, his chest, his face, his groin was growing white hot.  Eren spat into his palm and reached around, letting Levi fuck his fist with every thrust he made.  He was surrounded by Eren, internally and externally.

Eren continued to shower Levi’s back and shoulders with kisses.  He bit the side of Levi’s neck shallowly, and kissed his way up to his ear.

“I can tell you’re holding it in after all that play,” said Eren timed with an extra hard thrust.

“Eren…” Levi groaned.

“Cum for me.  If you can do it imagining me with plastic, show me what you do with the real thing.”  Eren bit at his ears.  “Cum for me, Levi.”

He began to fuck Levi faster and deeper.  That white hot warmth had now merged to everywhere in Levi’s body.  He called out to Eren, voice throaty and deep.  He fucked himself, on Eren’s cock; he was full, full of him.

Levi’s release came, squirting against the bathroom floor below him.  Easy enough to clean up, he thought, his mind losing some of the haze that lust had created.

Eren pulled him back against his body, still losing himself in Levi’s body.  His posture grew more rigid and stiff and wrapped around Levi.  He panted hard, throat making guttural noises into Levi’s ear.

“You feel so good.  I’m gonna cum inside you.”

The words hit Levi like another warm bolt to the heart.  “Eren…”

“Levi…”  He breathed.

Eren’s whole body shook against him in his orgasm until he couldn’t move anymore.  He pulled out, and sat back catching his breath.  Quickly, he reached over and grabbed a handful of tissues.

“Sorry, I kind of made a mess of you,” said Eren as he cleaned up his aftermath that had started to leak down Levi’s thigh.

“Don’t worry about it, kid.  After all the times I’ve done it you, you haven’t complained,” said Levi as he started to clean up his own mess.  “We can just take a shower to get the rest.”

Eren turned to still see the dildo suction cupped to the wall.  “I never did ask, why were you playing with my dildo?”

Levi crossed his arms over his chest.  “I dunno.  I just looked at it and started to wonder how many times it’d been up your ass…and if it was anything like my cock.”

Eren laughed.  “So, you were jealous of a dildo.”

“I was not jealous of a dildo.  I was merely comparing my anatomy with your dildo,” said Levi

“You were _so_ jealous of a dildo,” teased Eren.

“Hey, watch it,” warned Levi

“You were so jealous of a dildo, you had to fuck yourself with it.”  Eren grinned.  He ducked as Levi’s hand came around to cuff him.

“Ugh!”  Levi growled.  “I can’t expect a brat like you to understand!”

Eren turned on the shower and both boys got in under the rush of warm water.  Levi pried the dildo off the wall and threw it back in the bedroom.  Yes, he may have been comparing some part of himself to the hunk of rubber, but there was one thing he definitely knew.  To Eren, he was the real thing.


End file.
